


Lu

by IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), Luisa Alver - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight/pseuds/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight
Summary: Luisa wakes up on a submarine. My own imagining.





	

"Lu, you know that I love you." Rose had never left so shy, so exposed, and so terrified in her whole life. She swallowed air, greedily taking it into her burning lungs. "You're the statement piece to every outfit, the feature wall to every grand house, the-"

"I'm not an object for your appreciation, Rose." Luisa snapped. She had been fighting the urge to kiss Rose ever since she woke up in this damn submarine and pulling apart Rose's grand gestures and statements of love seemed to help with fighting her desire.

"I just mean, god- You make me so nervous, you know that," Rose sighed and ruffled her hair as a distraction from the pout on Luisa's face.

"I make you nervous?" Luisa sneered, she hated how Rose could say something so sincere like that and still be the person she is.

"Everyone loves you, you can fill any room with joy." Rose smiled softly to herself. "Everyone watches you, they watch the way you talk, to the way you move."

"So, you're saying I'm a piece of ass for people to leer at?" Luisa knew this was the only way she could stop herself from doing what she always did with Rose, but god she hated the pained look Rose was giving her.

"Lu, you know what I mean." Rose argued softly.

"I don't." She did.

"You're a dream come true, Lu, to me and I'm so sure to the rest of the world." Rose reached out to touch Luisa but her hand was quickly slapped away.

"So what? You shot a cop, lied to me about who you were, and kidnapped me, to shower me with nice words?" Luisa was unimpressed.

"I did it all for you, I did it because you feel like home." Rose was clearly struggling, she sad look in her eyes was tearing Luisa apart inside. Luisa hadn't seen Rose this distressed since the day she had married her father; that day was easily the worst day of their respective lives. Well, to some degree.

"You can't kidnap someone because 'they feel like home.'" Luisa air quoted with sass.

Rose took a shaky breath and looked Luisa in the eye. "You're free to go at any time." Rose meant those words but god it would hurt if Luisa asked to leave.

"Then let me go home, Raff probably thinks I'm dead at this point." Luisa spat. Her fierce looked softened a little as she realised that Raff probably did think that, she was now worrying about her baby brother.

Rose nodded and lifted herself off of the bed she and Luisa were sitting on. Rose turned around to face Luisa once she reached the door. "Before I go, can I say one last thing?" Rose paused for a moment but didn't expected an answer, so she continued. "I've been by myself, without you, since the night your father- since I left and I've never left more alone, Lu, I don't want you to turn into somebody I used to know."

"Rose," Luisa was watching one stray tear make its way down Rose's cheek and all Luisa wanted to do was kiss it away, kiss away the pain because she knew better than anybody how lonely Rose's life had been. Rose used to wake up screaming from night terrors on the nights they spent together. Rose had had a lonely and painful childhood, her father passing, and then her brother and step mother treating her like an unwanted house guest until the day she moved out.

Before Luisa could stop herself she was on her feet and pulling Rose into a hug.

"For my whole life I ran from my fears, I was so scared to face them. But then you came along. I didn't plan you, nobody told me you were coming. I had to be better, for you."

"Rose," Luisa started as she pulled away from the hug. "You haven't bettered yourself, you killed my father." It was the true, no matter how much Luisa hated saying it.

"I've been trying, it's a process. I know it doesn't forgive the things I've done but god, Lu, I'm trying. Piece by piece, day by day." Rose said as she took Luisa's hands in her own.

"Day by day." Luisa said, a distant look in her eye.

"You said that to me the day I married your father." Rose remembered sadly. "You were grossly understanding." Rose laughed at the thought.

"All I wanted, all I want, is for you to be happy." Luisa whispered honestly. Though she would admit that she was overly understanding, for all the wrong reasons, of her lover marrying her father.

"And I repeated that to you when you wanted to drink because you missed me. I said it because I meant it but now we don't have to live day by day, we can be together… we can be free." Rose smiled softly as she took Luisa into a loose hug.

"That's also what you said when you left me." Luisa pulled Rose's arms tighter around her waist. "Day by day was the last thing you said to me before you disappeared." Luisa's words were muffled but Rose could understand them, just. Luisa was now crying into Rose's shoulder. "I didn't know if you had moved overseas or if you were dead." Luisa pulled out of the hug and pushed Rose away.

"Lu," Rose tried to move forward but Luisa stepped back.

"And the cops were constantly in my face, you're a drug lord and a fucking murdered, Rose!" Luisa yelled, her sadness quickly replaced by rage.

"I did what I had to do to survive." Rose's face was wiped clean of emotion. "It was hard for me to win, so I did what I had to."

"Bullshit, Rose, nobody is forced to a life of crime." Luisa shouted from her spot on the other side of the room.

"I never said I was forced, I did it because it was the only way I knew how to survive. Then you were there, in my life, you made me see things differently." Rose stalked towards Luisa and got in her space. "I promise you I'm trying, day by day."

"It's not that easy to win me back." Luisa stated harshly.

"I'll keep holding on, just in case there is some part of you that wants me." Rose said softly.

"I still care but it isn't that easy, Rose." Luisa stepped back. "It's not a switch. I can't just pretend that half of who you are doesn't exist."

"My god," Rose shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips. "This reminds me of when we were young."

"What?" Luisa was confused by the sudden burst of laughter and smile spreading across Rose's gorgeous lips.

"When we were younger, years ago, when we first started fighting. About your father admittedly, but fighting none the less."

"We fought the night we met." Luisa noted, note seeing the point of Rose's words.

"Yes, but that was passionate and fuelled by our love. It was about six months after the wedding when we really started fighting, angry yelling" Rose recalled.

"What's your point?"

"This fighting, it reminds me of then." Rose sighed. "When we realised that our affair was all it was ever going to be, when we realised we were getting old. It made us so restless, do you remember?"

Luisa sniffled a little, fighting back the tears because she remembered all too well. "How does that fight compare to this fight at all?"

"It's the realization." Rose stated, another tear escaping confines and running down Rose's cheek. "My realization that I can't have you, the only person I've ever loved. My realization that I'm getting to old to play this game of push and pull."

"Rose-" Luisa stepped towards Rose a little.

"Stop," Rose put her hands up. "You don't have to pretend to be sorry." Rose turned and started walking towards the door. "I'll ask them to surface so you can get back to land and fly home." And with that Rose left the room not noticing the state she had left Luisa in. Luisa had a stream of hot tears running down her face, because she too had just realised that she couldn't be with the only person she had ever truly loved.

"Wait!" Rose's voice called as she pulled herself around the doorframe. Too busy in thought Rose didn't notice Luisa's tears. "Let me photograph you, in case it is the last time I see you." Rose finally looked up from her phone to see Luisa crying. "Lu," She cooed as she rushed over to the crying woman.

"Rose!" Luisa sobbed into the tight hugged.

"It's okay, Lu, I've got you." Rose trailed her hands over Luisa's body, she wanted to be able to remember every inch. "I'll be here for as long as you want me."

"I love you, Rose." Luisa whispered before she began to trailed wet hot kisses along Rose's neck and up to her ear. "Make love to me." Luisa begged as she pushed Rose towards the bed.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, not wanting to cause more issues with their relationship.

"I need you." Luisa wept. "I want you inside of me."

Reviews are great


End file.
